Мураками, Харуки
— популярный современный японский писатель и переводчик. Женат, детей нет, увлекается марафонским бегом. В начале 1990-х вел ток-шоу для полуночников на одном из коммерческих каналов в Токио, беседовал о западной музыке и субкультуре. Выпустил несколько фотоальбомов и путеводителей по западной музыке, коктейлям и кулинарии. Известен своей коллекцией из 40 тысяч джазовых пластинок. Биография Харуки Мураками родился в 1949 году в Киото, древней столице Японии, в семье преподавателя классической филологии. Дед Харуки Мураками, буддийский священник, содержал небольшой храм. Отец преподавал в школе японский язык и литературу, а в свободное время также занимался буддийским просветительством. Учился по специальности «классическая драма» на отделении театральных искусств университета Васэда. В 1950 году семья писателя переехала в город Асия — пригород порта Кобэ (префектура Хёго). В 1971 году женился на однокласснице Ёко, с которой живет до сих пор, детей нет. В 1974 году открыл свой джаз-бар «Питер Кэт» в районе Кокубундзи, Токио. В 1977 году переехал со своим баром в более спокойный район города, Сэндагая. В апреле 1978 года во время бейсбольного матча понял, что мог бы написать книгу. До сих пор не знает, почему именно. По словам самого Мураками: «Я просто понял это — и всё». Мураками всё чаще оставался после закрытия бара на ночь и писал тексты — чернильной ручкой на простых листах бумаги. В 1979 году опубликована повесть «Слушай песню ветра» — первую часть т. н. «Трилогии Крысы». Получил за неё литературную премию «Гундзо синдзин-сё» — престижную награду, ежегодно присуждаемую журналом «Гундзо» начинающим японским писателям. А чуть позже — премию «Нома» от ведущего литературоведческого журнала «Бунгэй» за то же самое. Уже к концу года роман-призёр был распродан неслыханным для дебюта тиражом — свыше 150 тысяч экземпляров в твёрдой обложке. В 1980 году опубликована повесть «Пинбол 1973» — вторая часть «Трилогии Крысы». В 1981 году Мураками продал лицензию на управление баром и стал профессиональным писателем. В 1982 году он закончил свой первый роман «Охота на овец» — третью часть «Трилогии Крысы». В том же году получил за него очередную премию «Нома». В 1983 году опубликованы два сборника рассказов: «Медленной шлюпкой в Китай» и «Хороший день для кенгуру». В 1984 году был выпущен сборник рассказов «Светлячок, сжечь сарай и другие истории». В 1985 году опубликован роман «Страна Чудес без тормозов и Конец Света», за который в том же году получил премию «Танидзаки». Кроме выше упомянутого романа в этом году вышла книга детских сказок «Рождество Овцы» с иллюстрациями Сасаки Маки и сборник рассказов «Смертельный жар карусели с лошадками». В 1986 году Мураками уехал с женой в Италию, а позже в Грецию. Пропутешествовал по нескольким островам Эгейского моря. В Японии вышел сборник рассказов «Повторный налет на булочную». В 1987 году опубликован роман «Норвежский лес». Переехал в Лондон. В 1988 году в Лондоне Мураками закончил работу над романом «Дэнс, Дэнс, Дэнс» — продолжение «Трилогии Крысы». В 1990 году в Японии вышел сборник рассказов «Ответный удар телепузиков». В 1991 году Мураками переехал в США и занял должность стажёра-исследователя в университете города Принстон, штат Нью-Джерси. В Японии вышло 8-томное собрание сочинений, в которое вошло всё, что было написано в период с 1979 г. по 1989 г. В 1992 году получил степень адъюнкт-профессора Принстонского университета. Закончил и опубликовал в Японии роман «К югу от границы, на запад от солнца». Уехав из Японии на Запад, он, прекрасно владевший английским языком, впервые в истории японской литературы начал смотреть на свою родину глазами европейца: …Я уехал в Штаты почти на пять лет, и вдруг, живя там, совершенно неожиданно захотел писать о Японии и о японцах. Иногда о прошлом, иногда о том, как там всё сейчас. Легче писать о своей стране, когда ты далеко. На расстоянии можно увидеть свою страну такой, какая она есть. До того я как-то не очень хотел писать о Японии. Я просто хотел писать о себе и своём мире — вспоминал он в одном из своих интервью, которые не очень любит давать . В июле 1993 переехал в город Санта-Ана, Калифорния, читать лекции по современной (послевоенной) мировой литературе в университете Уильяма Говарда Тафта. Посетил Китай и Монголию. В 1994 в Токио вышли первые 2 тома романа «Хроники Заводной Птицы». 1995 — Вышел 3-й том «Хроник». В Японии случилось сразу две трагедии: землетрясение в Кобэ и зариновая атака секты «Аум-синрикё». Мураками начал работу над документальной книгой «Подземка». В 1996 выпустил сборник рассказов «Призраки Лексингтона». Вернулся в Японию и поселился в Токио. Провел ряд встреч и интервью с жертвами и палачами «заринового теракта». В 1997 опубликовал документальный двухтомник «Подземка». В 1999 опубликовал роман «Мой любимый sputnik». В 2000 выпустил сборник рассказов «Все божьи дети могут танцевать». Январь 2001 — Переехал в дом на берегу моря в г. Оисо, где и живет до сих пор. Август 2002 — Написал предисловие к выходящей в Москве «Стране Чудес без тормозов». В сентябре 2002 опубликовал свой десятый художественный роман, двухтомник «Кафка на пляже». В феврале 2003 выпустил новый перевод романа Сэлинджера «Над пропастью во ржи», который побил все рекорды продаж переводной литературы в Японии начала нового века. В июне-июле 2003 вместе с коллегами из клуба путешественников «Токийская сушеная каракатица» впервые побывал в России — на острове Сахалин. В сентябре уехал в Исландию. В это же время приступил к работе над очередным романом, который был опубликован в 2004 году под названием «Послемрак». В 2006 писатель получил литературную премию имени Франца Кафки. Церемония награждения прошла в Городском Зале Собраний в Праге, где номинанту была вручена небольшая статуэтка Кафки и чек на 10 тысяч долларов.Награждение В 2008 году в интервью информационному агентству Киодо Мураками сообщил, что работает над новым очень крупным романом. «Каждый день сейчас я сижу за столом по пять-шесть часов, — сказал Мураками. — Я работаю над новым романом уже год и два месяца». Писатель уверяет, что его вдохновляет Достоевский. «Он стал продуктивнее с годами и написал „Братьев Карамазовых“, когда уже постарел. Мне бы хотелось сделать то же самое». По словам Мураками, он намерен создать «гигантский роман, который бы поглотил хаос всего мира и ясно показал направление его развития». Именно поэтому писатель отказался сейчас от интимной манеры своих ранних произведений, которые обычно писались от первого лица. «Роман, который я держу в своей голове, сочетает взгляды разных людей, разные истории, что создает общую единую историю, — разъясняет писатель. — Поэтому я должен писать сейчас от третьего лица».Newsru.com В 2009 году Харуки Мураками осудил Израиль за агрессию в секторе Газа и убийство мирных палестинцевСм. статью «Харуки Мураками об израильских впечатлениях» на сайте IsraelInfo.ru..Об этом литератор сказал в Иерусалиме, воспользовавшись трибуной, предоставленной ему в связи с присуждением литературной Иерусалимской премии за 2009 год: «В результате атаки на сектор Газа погибли более тысячи человек, включая многих невооруженных граждан, — сказал писатель в 15-минутной речи на английском языке на состоявшихся торжествах в Иерусалиме. — Приезжать сюда на получение премии значило бы создавать впечатление, что я поддерживаю политику подавляющего использования военной силы. Однако вместо того, чтобы не присутствовать и промолчать, я выбрал возможность говорить» «Когда я пишу роман, — заявил Мураками, — у меня всегда в душе живет образ яйца, которое разбивается о высокую прочную стену. „Стеной“ могут быть танки, ракеты, фосфорные бомбы. А „яйцо“ — это всегда невооруженные люди, их подавляют, их расстреливают. Я в этой схватке всегда на стороне яйца. Есть ли прок в писателях, которые стоят на стороне стены?» 28 мая 2009 года в продажу в Японии поступил новый роман писателя «1Q84». Весь стартовый тираж книги был раскуплен еще до конца дня. Переводческая деятельность Мураками перевёл с английского на японский ряд произведений Фрэнсиса Скотта Фицджеральда, Трумана Капоте, Джона Ирвинга, Джерома Сэлинджера и других американских прозаиков конца XX века, а также сказки Ван Альсбурга и Урсулы ле Гуин. Библиография Романы Сборники рассказов |- |1983 |'Хороший день для кенгуру' Перевод с яп. Сергея Логачёва ISBN 5-699-16426-X |''Kangaru-no biyori'' |''A Fine Day for Kangarooing'' | Содержание |- |1984 |'Сжечь сарай' Перевод с яп. Андрея Замилова ISBN 5-699-20454-7 |''Hotaru, Naya wo yaku, sono tano Tanpen'' |''Firefly, Barn Burning and Other Short Stories'' | Содержание |- |1985 |'Ничья на карусели' Перевод с яп. Юлии Чинаревой ISBN 5-699-33331-8 |''Kaiten Mokuba no Dettohihto'' |''Carrousel’s Dead-heat'' | Содержание |- |1986 |'Повторный налет на булочную'Приблизительный перевод |''Pan-ya Sai-Shugeki'' |''The Second Bakery Attack'' | |- |1990 |'TV-Люди' Перевод с яп. Екатерины Рябовой ISBN 978-5-699-36443-5 |''TV Pihpuru-no gyaku-shugeki'' |''TV People'' | |- |1993 | | |''The Elephant Vanishes'' ISBN 0-679-75053-3 |Подборка рассказов из различных сборников. На англ. языке. |- |1994 |'Почти до слёз чужой язык'Приблизительный перевод |''Yagate Kanashiki Gaikokugo'' |''Eventually I feel lost in a foreign language'' | |- |1995 |'Паукообразная обезьяна в ночи'Приблизительный перевод |''Yoru-no Kumozaru'' |''Spider-monkey at Night'' | |- |1996 |'Призраки Лексингтона' Перевод с яп. Андрея Замилова ISBN 5-699-03359-9 |''Rekishinton no Yuhrei'' |''Lexington Ghosts'' | Содержание |- |2000 |'Все божьи дети могут танцевать' Перевод с яп. Андрея Замилова ISBN 5-699-07264-0 |神の子どもたちはみな踊る Kami no kodomo-tachi wa mina odoru |''After the Quake'' ISBN 0-375-71327-1 | Содержание |- |2005 |'Загадки Токио'Приблизительный перевод |東京奇譚集 Tōkyō Kitanshū ISBN 4-10-353418-4 |''Blind Willow, Sleeping Woman'' ISBN 1-4000-4461-8 |style="width:20%"|Помимо пяти коротких рассказов, написанных Мураками в 2005 году, в сборник Blind Willow, Sleeping Woman также входят рассказы написанные автором в 1980—1982 гг. |- |} Документальная проза Другие произведения Литература * Джей Рубин, Харуки Мураками и музыка слов (2002,2005) Перевод с англ. Анны Шульгат. ISBN 5-94278-479-5 *: англ. Haruki Murakami and the Music of Words by Jay Rubin ISBN 0-09-945544-7 * Дмитрий Коваленин, Суси-нуар. Занимательное муракамиЕдение (2004) ISBN 5-699-07700-6 Экранизации * Тони Такитани ( , 2004) Фильм снят по рассказу Тони Такия входящему в сборник Призраки Лексингтона. Режиссёр Дзюн Итикава. *: Сайт фильма *: Страница фильма на ArtHouse.ru *: Примечания Ссылки * Биография Харуки Мураками * Официальный сайт Харуки Мураками * Виртуальные Суси * Hanami Web — Haruki Murakami * * * Read{Me} о Харуки Мураками * Миры Харуки Мураками * Харуки Мураками: книги и цитаты Категория:Харуки Мураками Категория:Писатели Японии Категория:Японские писатели Категория:Переводчики прозы и драматургии на японский язык Категория:Лауреаты премии Танидзаки ar:هاروكي موراكامي az:Haruki Murakami be:Харукі Муракамі be-x-old:Харукі Муракамі bg:Харуки Мураками ca:Haruki Murakami ceb:Haruki Murakami cs:Haruki Murakami csb:Haruki Murakami da:Haruki Murakami de:Haruki Murakami el:Χαρούκι Μουρακάμι en:Haruki Murakami eo:Murakami Haruki es:Haruki Murakami et:Haruki Murakami fa:هاروکی موراکامی fi:Haruki Murakami fr:Haruki Murakami gl:Haruki Murakami he:הארוקי מורקמי hr:Haruki Murakami hu:Murakami Haruki id:Haruki Murakami is:Murakami Haruki it:Haruki Murakami ja:村上春樹 ka:ჰარუკი მურაკამი ko:무라카미 하루키 lt:Haruki Murakami nl:Haruki Murakami no:Haruki Murakami pl:Haruki Murakami pt:Haruki Murakami ro:Haruki Murakami sh:Haruki Murakami simple:Haruki Murakami sk:Haruki Murakami sl:Haruki Murakami sr:Харуки Мураками sv:Haruki Murakami th:ฮารูกิ มุราคามิ tr:Haruki Murakami uk:Муракамі Харукі vi:Murakami Haruki zh:村上春樹 zh-yue:村上春樹